


Postcard from Grace

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-25
Updated: 2004-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Darius' good friend Grace Chandel sends a postcard...





	Postcard from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Postcard from Graceby Ammaletu

  
  


_Postcard from Grace_

By Ammaletu 

rating: harmless, no Slash :-)   
characters: Darius (sort of...)   
summary: Darius' good friend Grace Chandel sends a postcard... 

_Note: It may be helpful to recall the episode 'Saving Grace' before reading the story._

* * *

He slowly turned the postcard in his hands around. The picture on the front showed the skyline of a city. Blue waves undulated gently in the foreground under a bridge spanning boldly over the water. "Greetings from Stockholm" said the inscription. 

"Good Morning, Father!" A passing woman smiled at him and he greeted back, then he turned his attention to the postcard again. In an airy handwriting it read in French: 

> > _Dear Darius,_
>> 
>> It's been a long time, I know, but now I finally keep my promise to send you a postcard for your collection. I know you meant this as a joke, but today I simply felt the necessity to write to you. 
>> 
>> As you see, destiny has led me to Stockholm. The university here is wonderful and I resumed my research in a very pleasant ambience. My whole life feels lighter now that the pressure to always be alert to Carlo was taken from me. And time is flying by, there is so much to do, so much to rebuild. But the weather is so beautiful now that I took off a day for the first time to just enjoy the sun. 
>> 
>> Please give my dearest regards to Duncan and Tessa when you meet them, and be sure that I will pay you a visit the next time I'm in Paris. 
>> 
>> Grace 

Reading, he left the small cobbled parvis of St. Julien-le-Pauvre and entered the street. He walked the few steps to the gate that led to the park behind the church. There he threw a glance at the people who were relaxing in the park, looked briefly at the massively supported pseudoacacia, perhaps the oldest tree in Paris, and then turned right, to the church wall. 

At this shady place there was a simple stone plate embedded into the wall which read: 

Darius   
Requiescat In Pace 

For a moment Liam kept standing there quietly and gave free rein to the memories of his mentor and friend. Sentimentality was rather not his style, but everything in this small church and at the Square René; Viviani seemed to breathe the spirit of Darius. He had lived here for so long, and Liam was sure that something of him still was alive here. 

His attention was drawn back to the postcard in his hands. Grace... Yes, Darius had mentioned her, they had been close friends. Liam sighed. This card came too late, nearly two years too late. 

There was no grave as Duncan MacLeod had passed the ashes to the Seine which should carry it on to the sea. Liam was certain that Darius would have liked this, but he himself had always been somewhat more down-to-earth than his mentor, and he knew how many people in the parish missed Darius, too. And so, recently this plate was installed to commemorate him... 

Liam knelt down and clamped the postcard behind the stone plate. Then he stepped back, folded his hands for a moment and then turned around to prepare the evening mass that he would be holding instead of the ill Father Beaufort. 

  
_\- THE END -_

* * *

Notes:   
In "Saving Grace" Darius jokingly tells Grace to send him a postcard, he would start a collection. When I watched the episode again lately, the question came to my mind whom this card would reach if Grace some day decided to write - as Darius was murdered shortly afterwards by Horton. 

Darius being Liam Riley's mentor is my own idea, but a quite plausible one, I think. In The Raven we already saw Liam in St. Julien-le-Pauvre, so I'm assuming that he every now and then takes over for Father Beaufort who's not exactly getting younger. 

With thanks to...  
...the proof reader of the translation: Veita  
...the beta readers of the original story: Aisling and Cora 

_written: 25 Jan 2004_

* * *

© 04/07/2004 \+ emailE + '">'   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  



End file.
